Lies And Betrayal DEAD STORY!
by Chaos Reaper17405
Summary: I have decided to discontinue this story so if you want to keep reading it please visit wattpad. My name on there is (iamdeadmarshall) same title for the story just more chapters I will also try to update as much as possible. Then again I am a bad writer.


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Truth of the "light"Then a rescue/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7244e2be8ac5753f22926408b3f497a"The Weaselly twins were setting up a prank for Ron and Ginny to fall for when they overheard the order talking about Harry. Their Harry. They want him to be a weapon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9288a7311a28b11ad0e58700051323b""We need this war to be won then Ginevera can marry and control Harry."Dumbledore said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f069e07527368ab1add826755a1cd1d5""Then I can have his money?" Ginny asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="294759b4cd6740238293b8bdd31dc967""Yes dear" Molly told her daughter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffb681cb974e92cdd5cbe8a70552e29"To say Fred and George were mad was an understatement, they where livid.A plan was made to get Harry and warn him of every thing they choice was made they would protect him no matter the that thought in mind they left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9608e85781be18f6de078b9e69c97f24"+_+_+_+_+_+(Time skip)+_+_+_+_+_+/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfd8ad7934ba3d8f1c0dbb4638091ad"When they appeared at number 4 Privet Drive they heard yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76b88d4b500922589ce5ac54293689a""You are a worthless freak boy no-one cares about you!We should have rid of you the night we found you! In the cupboard you go no food for a week!"A whale of a muggle yelled at a small boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8780801d65e00122f76184e535c1baec""Yes uncle Vernon." was the meek reply from the small male. He had no shirt on so the twins saw the beaten body of Harrison James Potter. Then realization hit them full force,glamours, were used to hide everything. They went up to the door masking the rage that would show if not tamed. They knocked on the door only to have a smaller...ish whale answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9c66b8201020c221a4ba7878d377043""Who are you?" the mini whale asked as the door opened up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe98560d21ba51eba2e84ced6d4c2293""Where are your parents kid?" George asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc23ccc1b6dd2ea146ac8dc8e2cefe0""In the living room why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b1279a92d2f138b691754660864f8a""Can you get them please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc5badf4d619ed71094708aa3a69b240""Okay I'll be back"the kid then left only to be back with a twig of a woman and the whale that was yelling earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa207cf28dbb12cd022ef8836a94c661""How can we help you two?" the twig asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02fa0ad4796b96f14b8a8467bd5bba91""Do you have a male here that goes by the name Harrison James Potter we need to speak with him?"Fred and George asked in unison/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a998c61fbb6ab0c87d87175ebe44db87"The woman let out a indignant squawk then she spat out a reply"Your a freak to aren't you! And yes he is here if you want him keep him. I don't want to see the freak again!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9284639fe5e4b2f7fb4c69b026c9059a""Fine then get him and his things!"Fred yelled "Goddamn muggles."George muttered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cc2a2e7a5094d357bfecb044f561826"They left to Gringotts Bank with a shocked Harry./p 


End file.
